The Lone Ranger
by death wish345
Summary: After a terrible event Percy runs away to gather his thoughts and to train himself of his misery. Though would this be the last time he will have to lead the demi-gods into war. The story is set after the giant war. No Chaos
1. Prologue

Prologue

Percy ran as fast as he could. He was tried, bleeding and depressed. He felt like he could die right now and all his problems would fix so many things. Though all his friends and his mom would then have to suffer even more and he wouldn't allow it, not after what happened to her.

_Flashback_

_He and Annabeth where driving home after a night out wanting to celebrate the victory of the giant war alone. He was driving her home though felt something bad was going to happen tonight. He shrugged it off; nothing was going to spoil this night, no monster, no war it was just the two off them. The came to a red stoplight, it was quiet for New York. He turned and looked at her she was so beautiful. Her stormy grey eyes that was more beautiful than ever and her hair just like from so many years ago long golden with curls the definition of gorgeous cascading past her shoulders. _

"_Percy, I want to tell you something." Her voice filled with nervousness._

_He stopped breathing, but relaxed and told himself this is his girlfriend the love of his life. The stoplight turned green. She opened her mouth, but before anything came out of it. He heard a car horn and a crash. His last though was Annabeth and he blacked out._

_Several days later he woke up. His friends surrounding him smiling glad he was alive and his mother crying of joy. He looked around and noticed they were in a hospital room, but the only person missing was Annabeth. Noticing his confusion Jason came forward and said five words that crumbled his life._

"_She did not make it."_

_End of Flashback_

He now had tears streaming at the worst moments in his life. All his friends and everyone he loved died all because of him not being strong enough. He ran into an open field from the forest turned around grabbed riptide clicked it. It sprang to life as he waited for his enemy to appear. Out came the chimera with a snake as a tail, a lion head and a goat's head that could spew fire at him.

He tapped his watch the third or fourth watch from Tyson. The rate at which he destroyed his shields he felt bad, Tyson he placed so much effort into them. The chimera ran and attacked him. He went on the defense and stayed in front of it. People say he is dumb, but he wasn't he knew if he went too much sideways he would travel directly into the deadly snake. Though right now the problem was the stupid goat head that would spew fire at random moments. Then it hit him, though if he failed it would be certain death. He bashed his shield against the heads jumped back threw his shield and the lions head. Following it up with a deadly quick swipe and chopped the goats head off, two to go.

Now faced with a new problem a lion with claws and he had a sword. At least he didn't have to worry about fire. They engaged into to combat though throwing the shield was a mistake. He was gaining scars and cuts at a rapid pace. If he would have been at full strength is would have been an easier fight. He backed off and noticed he had one last chance. He had one more option risker that anything else. He ran jumped over the lion and before the snake reacted he cut off the tail, 2 down 1 to go.

With the tail out of the way and the ability to dodge the battle was for once on his side. With the final swing the lion head fell to the ground. Adrenaline left him and he felt overly exhausted. He fell to the ground back against the tree a drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**Please review and say anything you want that could be helpful on the story. I don't plan on making it a romantic story though that may change. Peace**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy woke in the forest that he didn't recognize and remember the previous days. He started to cry all over again. He realized how hungry and how thirsty he was. He tried to get up, but was hit by a mass wave of pain. He realized the battle with the chimera was more devastating to his body than he had previously thought. Ignoring the pain he got up and started to walk about and picked up his shield realizing he had to be less reckless. While he was walking he realized that he had absolutely no sort of materials except his sword, shield and wallet blessed to never run out of mortal money, drachmas and denarius. He cursed his own stupidity, it reminded him of her.

He knew he had to get water and food first before he worried about supplies. He quickly found a berry bush and a pond where he healed himself. After we while he found a road. He hitched hiked to the closet town. He went to a restaurant ordered a supersized version of everything, paid and left. He finally found a hunting and hiking shop. He grabbed what he need; a huge backpack, first aid kit, machete, crossbow and bolt, bow and arrow, tent, flint (for fire), warm clothes for the night, two sleeping bags for the night, rope, a few knives and water bottle. He figured he needed to gather and hunt food since otherwise the food will spoil. He paid the bill and left the store and ran into the forest.

He deiced it was best to stay away from the mortals in case of monster attacks which was inevitable. He walked through the forest for a place where he could rest, but have an easily defendable point. He walked into an opening and saw a cliff rise into the air and was extremely high and impossible to climb. Though right in front of the cliff was stream and right behind it was a large cave entrance. He walked over the stream to the cave and looked inside and saw that it was actually bigger than he had previously thought. He put his heavy backpack on the ground and from the cave entrance and looked outside when he realized how much of a great place he had located with the cliff he only had to focus on one side for monsters to come at and the large field before the forest and after the stream meant it would be hard for monsters to sneak to him. He also had noticed that the forest had a lot of fresh wild fruits and vegetables to live off meaning plenty of wildlife to kill.

Though he had just realized that in the winter the wildlife and the fruits and vegetables would run out and spring would mean more wildlife though no vegetation. This meant he needed a way to get food and store them for months to come.

Olympus

It was chaos on Olympus in the throne room. Poseidon was beyond furious with the absence of his son and nobody could calm him even Hecate casting a magic spell. After a while of Hera and Demeter pleading Hestia, she got up and started to comfort her little brother. Zeus finally got some order and told everyone to sit down. This included Hestia and Hades at Percy's request after he defeated the giants to receive thrones, but also asked that Hecate had a throne since she is powerful, just not at their level meaning she had to be there, she just didn't get a vote though she was a major god.

"Olympians we need to sort out some problems such as the sea spawn." Zeus spoke.

"He ran away after the death of my daughter in the car crash." Athena spoke with so much distaste. Poseidon was infuriated and was about to do something drastic, but was interrupted.

"You now for a goddess of wisdom I think that you are really dumb. Since you blame him for her death that was certainly not his fault." Aphrodite screamed at her.

"And if it wasn't for you both of them wouldn't have gone to the pit making you a terrible mother, Athena." Ares picked up from Aphrodite. At this point Athena was in tears. Artemis turned furious.

"Leave her out of this this!" Artemis yelled. Apollo backed her up and it started going back and forth until everyone choosing was sides. **Boom**. Poseidon stood there outraged.

"My patience has run out if you children can't handle yourselves I will personally kick you all off the council!" He glared at all the children of Zeus and Aphrodite except Hecate. "This council was once organized and there was no shouting, until all of you entered this council, it is like all of you want to be adults, but still act like infants!" Poseidon yelled.

"Poseidon is right, sometimes I can even hear these pointless arguments from my palace and it sets no example for our children! Now brother I will keep tabs if his spirit enters the underworld, though I think he needs to cool off, he will one day come back to us until that day keep cool." Hades replied to the council and Poseidon.

"Thank you brother, I'm in your debt." Poseidon thanked and flashed out in a bright green, followed by the rest of the gods in different colors except Hecate who had a thoughtful mind on and then it clicked to her.

Forest (1st person)

I had finally made a fire in the cave and was heating it up. I looked at the sun and realized I still had about more than half a day before it was night. I looked at the cave and realized that my tent was useless if there was no dirt, though I kept it in case he had to move on. So I needed branches with leaves to block off the wind. I gathered the branches from the fallen branches not to upset the nymphs and more wood for the fire. I used the branches to weave a wall across the front with small vents at the top. Inside in the middle was the fire at the back was wood to make sure it stayed dry. Suddenly I had an idea he used the tent's water protection and placed it on the wall to keep the water out, not that I minded the water except my fire did. It wasn't bad for what I have done in the past.

Suddenly there was a bright light, I ran outside and saw Hecate. I didn't know what to do since I didn't really hate her since she is more helpful than the stupid wine god. She turned angry and I realized she might hear my thought oops.

"Percy I have come here since I know you want to heal, but the gods want your presence. I understand you don't want to meet them, so I have a deal." Oh joy a deal with a god another way to get yourself killed. "To become your champion and in return I will cast a spell so they won't find you and to take away your natural bad skills away from crossbows and a bows and arrows. Do you accept?" It was not actually a bad deal. I made my mind up.

"I accept."

**The reason it is like this since I actually like his waters kills and many books don't make it that important if Percy is blessed by Chaos. Please review and Peace.**


End file.
